The Acquired Feelings Theory
by IndifferentStoryTeller
Summary: I, Dr. Sheldon Lee Copper, seem to have a bit of a predicament, I have actually managed to "fall in love" with a female, more importantly that female is Penny.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for Sheldon Cooper, he had white boards up all around his living room, even a few were set up in the kitchen, all of them were filled with words and numbers nobody but Sheldon would understand. People would just think that he has brought work home again, or is trying out some new theory to see if he can live long enough to become part of a robot, but as likely as those ideas may seem, this was not the case at all. For on these boards was a theory of how and why he had acquired feelings for a female, again most people would assume that it is Amy Farrah Fowler, and they would be wrong. Sheldon, to his dismay and disbelieve, has grown feelings for Penny. He had lived next to the blond Nebraskan for some time now, he is only now realizing that the feelings he thought were motherly towards Penny, were not motherly at all. But of course Sheldon can not just admit that he likes Penny, so he is taking everything in a scientific way, as to see how he got to feel this way, and in hopes reverse it, so he doesn't like Penny the way he does. Right when Sheldon thinks he had figured out the why to his problem, Leonard arrives home, and to his displeasure his apartment crowded due to his roommate. "What are you doing this time?" Leonard asks has he goes to get a better look at one of the white boards, staring at it for sometime to try and understand it, but gives up.

"Working on a new theory." Sheldon says and he writes more down on one bored that is on the coffee table.  
>"And what theory would this be?" Leonard questioned with his eyebrows raised, Sheldon turned around and was about to tell Leonard everything, but he then remembered that Leonard also has strong feelings for Penny, to tell him would send Leonard in a tizzy, and also would cause a lot of questioning that Sheldon still doesn't have the answers to. "Oh, just nothing really, little project of mine." Sheldon wasn't comfortable with lying, if he even tries, his face breaks out in a twitch and Leonard would be able to see right through Sheldon, so he tried to stick to the truth the best he could, even if he left out most of the important facts.<p>

"You see, Leonard, something has been on my mind for these past few weeks, and I've tried so desperately to work it out in my head, but that proven to be fruitless, so to help me out I've decide to write it out and solve it this way, however I do seem to be stuck at this moment. Would you be a lamb, Leonard, and scurry away and leave me in peace to finish this absurd problem of mine?" Sheldon gave Leonard one of his many most charming smiles.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." With that Leonard left for his room very much baffled by what his roommate was up to now. Pleased with himself Sheldon went back to his boards, filling in and erasing vigorously, his mind working at it's very best, to the point where he has almost cracked the code, when there was an array of knocking on his door. Sheldon, without looking up form one of his boards bellowed for whoever it may be to come right in, that was when Penny poked her head into the room with a smiled on her lips.

"Hey sweetie!" She said lovingly, startling Sheldon at first, then he became quite uncomfortable, for all of his feelings were out in the open for her, even if she didn't understand any of it. "Well, Hello Penny, good to see you." Sheldon held his hands behind his back and he studied her while she looked around the room, he was hoping to maybe gain some more information if he was just able to watch her and see if he reacts to any of her movements, patterns, or speech.  
>"What is all this?" Penny asked, turning to him with that smile still plastered to her face, where he felt it was just for him, and his heart skipped a beat causing him to have a surprised reaction, he held one finger up to her, "Hold that thought," he spun around and wrote something on the board behind him, then faced her once again, he tried to remain calm when he spoke.<p>

"Well you see, Penny, all of this is how I feel about you." He keep it short, sweet, and above all; honest. Penny's face became set in shock has she looked up at the man across from her, who she didn't seem to recognize at this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN, Hello everyone, this is my first try at a TBBT story, so this being only the first chapter I would love it if you all just gave some feedback, hated or not, any review is a good one, I will be posting the next chapter sometime in the next few days, depends on how my life away from the computer screen turns out.<strong>

**Read away.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon watched as Penny stared at him blankly, as if she was really confused by his statement, and as it turns out; she was. "Huh?" She said, as her upper lip curled up ever so slightly.

"I guess it would be better to explain a tad more, alright then. Penny you see, all of this that you see are my thoughts, on you none the less, and how they have changed, how certain things you have done made me feel, how little things I've done for you affected me, and vice versa, what you have done for me." Penny looked around the room, walking to each and every board, seeing dates, times, numbers, events, and more importantly her name was on every board. As she walked and read what Sheldon had wrote in his fast and messy hand writing, he hovered slowly behind her at a reasonable distance. Once she was done with reading every little thing he had wrote she turned to him, with mixed feelings on her face, that surprised Sheldon, even worried him.

"Sweetie.. I.. I don t know what to say, I don't even understand all of this. Some yeah, but the rest, well not so much." Sheldon took two long steps closer to her, he had planed for her to not fully understand, so he was prepared to open up and let her know.

"Penny, I'm going to put this as simple and plain as I possibly can, I-"

There was a thudding sound from Leonard's room, making Sheldon now remember that his roommate had in fact came home, he would have to take note later that when he is near Penny he has short term memory lost.

"Could we perhaps take this talk out into the hallway? I quite frankly would not want Leonard to listen in on us."

"Oh, sure thing, um lead the way." Sheldon nodded his head and made his way to the door, half way there something had stopped him, he looked down at his hand, then at Penny's and back to his, out of impulse he took Penny's hand in his own. His large hand completely engulfed Penny's, Sheldon had realized that her hand was soft and warm beneath his, just like the rest of her skin; he would have to note that later as well.

Once in the hallway Sheldon closed the door behind him and kept his back to it, blocking the peephole in case Leonard were to, well, peep.

"Alright, Penny, as I was saying, my feelings for you have changed, I'm not sure how or why but they have."

"Changed how?" Penny was shocked and worried that Sheldon might actually hate her now, she didn't want that to be the case at all, but from what she saw and could understand that isn't it, but how was she to really know?

"First, I just saw you as a new neighbor that I would not get involved with, but upon interacting with you I soon came to the conclusion that you weren't at all what I thought you were going to be-"

"And what was that?" Penny cocked a brow.

"That's besides that point, once I became comfortable around, you continued to show me such great kindness, you even sang me soft kitty, and still do. So coming from that prospective I was starting to see you more as a motherly type, of course you and Leonard did date, broke-up and then what might have been dating again, I'm still not to sure about that, I mean you did come over and-"

"Sweetie, please don't, just stop there and get to the point you're trying to make, you are starting to ramble."

"I am? How odd, I tend to keep my thoughts all in order, hum?" Sheldon made a mental note to add that to the other notes he will be adding.

"Yeah, you kind of are."

"Well now we can't have that, alright, getting to the point. Penny, I think that I might have feelings of desire for you."

Again Penny looked at him with that look as if a deer was caught in the headlights, "Desire? Like as in you.. Like me?"

"Why yes, usually when someone says that to other human it does tend to be that way."

"When did this happen?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, that's why all my best white boards were out, I'm working on a theory of why and how. Penny up until a few weeks ago I only liked you as one would like his mother, but now I like you as one would, well how you say 'fallen' for other."

"A few weeks?" Penny was dumbfounded that he had felt this way for more then a few minutes.

"Yes, and I will tell you it is very frustrating to work when you have one person on the brain, my whole work is now delayed because I was filled with thoughts of you, which I would normally over look or simply not bother with, but now, well you are all I can seem to think about."

"Oh, well I'm sorry, if it makes you feel any better I didn't know I did this to you."

"You should be sorry, now fix it." Sheldon crossed his arms over his chest and Penny broke out into a soft giggle, this made Sheldon go a light shade of pink.

"Sweetie, it's not that easy, you can't just fix liking someone, you don't pick who you fall for." Sheldon humphed at her; disapproving of her answer, Penny gave a light shake of her head.

"Then what do you pose I do? I have eight white boards cover with one theory, and even with all that information that I have, it doesn't seem to be enough to be rid of these feelings."

Penny's face dropped it's smile and hurt took over every feature of hers; she could not believe that Sheldon could be _this_ big of a jerk, to actually tell her that he might love her, then say he doesn't what to love her. As if telling her that he_ can't_ and _won't_ like someone like her.

"Why would you not want to like me?" Penny chocked out, anger and pain was caught in her voice.

"Don't get me wrong, as nice as it is to feel this way, I can't have it, for one Leonard is still madly infatuated with you, and two I have have seen the damage it can do to a friendship, and Penny, it would pain me to lose you."

Her breathing stopped, heart skipped a beat, and relief washed right over her, she regained her calming feeling.

"Honey, you won't lose me, I promises, and if you want, I will help you with your little theory thing."

Sheldon's eyes went slightly wide, "Really, you would?"

"Of course, if it's important to you, then I want to help."

"Oh, Penny, I think you may have confused yourself." Sheldon unfolded his arms and stood at his tallest, "My theory isn't what's important, it's you, the theory is here to just help me, to look at this in a scientific way."

Again, her heart fluttered in her chest and her face became a light cheery pink, _when did Sheldon become so sweet?_

"Well, maybe that's why you aren't understanding it, you can't look at love in a scientific way, it doesn't work that way."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "Then how should I go about it?"

"With your heart, not you brain."

Penny smiled sweetly at him, hoping he would understand what she was telling him, and to every one's surprise; he did. Sheldon knew what Penny meant, and slowly gears turned in his head, and he was able to feel something new, something new for Penny, an urge.

"Penny?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"Could I try something? I think it would greatly help my theory."

Penny sighed deeply at that word, but she agreed to whatever it may be that he wants to try, she knew he wasn't thinking along the lines of sex. Sheldon got really close to Penny, bodies almost touching, he placed two shaking hands on her shoulders, and leaned in low, whispered in her ear, "Please don't move." With that, he looked at her, she had startled looking face, then his eyes followed down to her pink lips, where he soon touched them softly with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here you go! I know it took me a few days to get it done but I hope you all like it, I had fun with this chapter. I might not be able to get the next chapter up till next week. <strong>

**Thank you all who read the first chapter! It's such great motivation, please keep up with the reviews I am loving it. With that I will see you all next week, maybe sooner.**

**Read away**


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon's heart hammered in his chest, what was once a steady rhythmic beat, now pounded like a drum, in tune with Penny's own beating heart, together making a melody that everyone knows all to well, and one that Sheldon finally understands.

Sheldon pulled away and gazed at Penny, who had a light blush on her cheeks, she bit her lower lip as a sign of pleasure, Sheldon held up one finger, in his own way asking her to give him a moment, she copied him, and with that Sheldon ran into his apartment, leaving his door open. Penny peered in to see he was widely writing down the little notes he had mentally made, and add his heart's reaction to Penny's kiss.

When that was over he caped his maker, moved swiftly back out in the hallway with her, again back pressed over the peep hole, to Sheldon's pleasure Leonard had yet to see where he had ran off to.

"Well, what did you think?" Penny asked, and Sheldon saw she was unsure of herself.

"In all honesty; life changing," Sheldon got close to Penny once more "As you know I have been kissed before, by Amy Farrah Fowler, but that had felt more like a task then something I felt I wanted to do. It wasn't like that with you, it almost felt like... Like two particles have just joined together to create a positive result... Fascinating."

Penny looked confused but if she had to guess it was an okay kiss, "So it's a good thing?"

"Why, yes of course it is, Penny, I know you don't understand my line of work at all, but when there is a positive outcome, it is a positive outcome indeed."

"Well, great, so where do you go from here?"

Sheldon had to ponder this for a moment, where should this lead him, the fact that he had just kissed Penny willingly, and feel pleasure in both his heart and surprisingly a slight stir in his pelvic region.

"Well for starters I guess I could had more to my theory." Penny sighed at him and rolled her eyes, Sheldon looked appalled at her action.

"Now what was that about?" Sheldon demanded.

"What did I just tell you," Penny taped her fingers over Sheldon's chest, "Think with this," then moved her fingers to his head, "and not with this. Isn't that what you just did? You let your heart talk you into kissing me, now, let it tell you why you did that, and why you like me."

Gripping the fabric over his heart, this time Sheldon really did put some thought into it; why? Why her? How? And what should he do?

_Go after her._

Those three words played in both Sheldon's head and heart, he looked down at Penny, why is it that he's seeing how truly beautiful she is? With her hazel eyes, gold hair, and just all around body structure, she was a very desirable women, but Sheldon was looking past her physical appearance, and focused more on her personality.

"That's where it all started," Sheldon muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Penny asked, Sheldon snapped back into reality, "I've figured out the why, why I like you, Penny. No matter what I did, or how I frustrated you, you stayed by me, even after you and Leonard were over, aside from meemaw and my own mother, you have been the only women that has been constantly in my life. You've done more for me then I could have ever asked from another human, I've taken your advice, and you know how I feel about that. You know how I feel about a lot of things, Penny you know so much about me, just to keep me happy. And here I feel like I don't know you as well as I thought I did. What's even more surprising then what I've just told you is that you have been the only person I've ever wanted to do things for, when I did things for anyone else it felt more like I was being forced to do it, but with you I wanted to do it. I wanted to be there for you, Penny, just like right now I want to be with you."

Why was Sheldon blushing as he spoke, this was such a new feeling for him that he thought something was very wrong with him, but he put that aside, because right now Penny was looking at him with such awe that he didn't dare run away.

"Don't you realize how much of an influence you have been to me all these years?" Penny shook her head slowly, watching Sheldon confess all of this to her, she could feel her heart skip a beat every time he spoke to her.

"Greatly." Sheldon said softly, as softly as he kissed her.

"Sweetie, it's was just something a friend would do for another friend, and you know, I truly care about you."

If it was even possible Sheldon's heart seemed to have beaten faster, this time with more confidence Sheldon gripped Penny by her shoulders and looked right into her eyes.

"Penny, will there ever be a chance that you would want to be with me?" Taking Penny's advice and not looking at his feelings in a scientific way, was the best thing he might ever do in is life time, for one he never takes advice from anyone, and hates it when it is given to him, and two; he's never felt so much before in such a short amount of time, and he knows that he will continue to feel if Penny were to stay with him, whether she would stay as friends or be more.

"I...-" Penny stammered and could have finished what she was saying but the door behind Sheldon opened up and Leonard almost ran into him, Sheldon released Penny and stood up right.

"Oh, there you are, Sheldon, I thought you ran off somewhere." Came Leonard's voice from behind Sheldon, if he wasn't with Penny, Sheldon might have had a quarrel with Leonard. Stepping out from behind his roommate Leonard saw Penny, and his goofy smile spread over his face, and Sheldon was starting to feel jealous, he wanted Leonard to go away so he could have his time with Penny back.

"Hi, Penny." Leonard said as he waved to her, Penny gave a light wave back, she had played off not being completely twitterpated just seconds ago very well, Leonard had no idea what Sheldon had done, and might have done if Penny were to finish her sentence.

"Hey, Leonard." Penny might be just as disappointed for seeing Leonard then Sheldon, but that wasn't true at all, Sheldon is the some-what greedy type, but now at this moment he was ready to push Leonard back into the apartment, drag Penny back into her place, and keep her until he heard her answer, but now that would have to wait, until then Sheldon scowled at Leonard.

"What you guys doing?" Leonard piped up, never taking his eyes off Penny, or dropping that smile that was obvious to the both of them, how he loved Penny.

"I was actually just going to get ready for work, and, uh, ran into Sheldon on the way back to my apartment." Sheldon nodded his head in agreement; again lying was something he couldn't do.

"Oh, it that so? Well I was on my way to go get the mail, I can wait for you if you'd like and we can walk down together." Leonard said in a love-sick, sing-song voice.

_Like hell you will._

That's what Sheldon wanted to say, but instead he voiced something else. "Well that seems like a splendid idea, I was actually hoping you would fetch the mail, I've been waiting for a letter, I was hoping it would arrive today."

"Oh, okay, sure." Leonard didn't bother looking at Sheldon when he was speaking to him, Penny then slowly nodded her head in defeat and allowed Leonard into her apartment where he would wait for her, Sheldon felt a pinch in his chest, he sorrowful went back to his own apartment.

Moving without actually realizing it, Sheldon erased all of the white boards and put them back where they belonged. Once that was done, he opened up his laptop, but wasn't in the mood to play W.O.W, or work on anything, not even Skype Amy.

No, all he wanted was to hear Penny's answer, he looked over at the calendar, the only time he may actually get to be with her alone again was on laundry day, and that wasn't for another two days.

Maybe just this once, laundry day will come early, for Penny, he would break his routine.

* * *

><p>The next day Sheldon walked over to Penny's apartment after work, Leonard was out getting the food for everyone, so it was the only chance Sheldon had.<p>

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Penny."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Penny."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Penny."

Penny opened her door, a pleasant smile greeted Sheldon, he smiled back at her and brushed his hair back into place.

"What can I do you for?" Penny asked

"I was hoping you would tag along with me while I do my laundry." Sheldon held up his basket for her to see.

"Isn't laundry day tomorrow though?" Penny looked both surprised and confused.

"Yes, normally it is, but I feel like being greedy for a bit, and having you for myself, even for just a little while."

Why was it so easy for Sheldon to say such things when he didn't care about the logical outcome of his words? Why didn't he do this more often, maybe if he did people wouldn't think he was so robotic all the time.

Penny blushed and nodded her head with a shy smile, she ducked her head down so Sheldon wouldn't see, but he already saw, and he didn't want her to hide her face from him. With his free hand he tipped her head up to make her look at him, he flashed her a charming smile, "Hurry, please, before Leonard comes back."

Penny dashed to get her things and came back out in no time, a giddy smile held it's place on her lips as they make their way down to the laundry room. They both got their clothes into the washer, and on impulse Sheldon pushed Penny up to the machine and placed both hands on either side of her.

His heart was now in full control, and he doesn't regret it one bit.

"Penny, you never got the chance to finish your answer to my question, please, before I lose it, tell me," he looked deep into her eyes, which were wide eyed, but not showing fear, "Will there ever be an us?"

Penny's face was cherry red, how could this man be the Sheldon that she knows? Parts of him were the same, but when it came to knowing the answer to his well-waited question, he just had to know, and he would act however he had to, just to hear her say something that can either break him, or please him.

Sheldon's lips hovered over Penny's, waiting to feel the answer whisper off them. His heart could not be any louder then it already was, it echoed in the small space that was provided for them, it bounced off the walls and back into his own ears. He heard another fast beating heart, and knew that this beat belonged to Penny.

"I'm waiting." He whispered, his lips brushed hers as he spoke, again the urge to kiss her became great, but he had to fight that urge, if just for a little while longer, long enough to get his answer.

"Sheldon.. I have thought about it before.. You and me, I mean" Penny was shaking slightly under his weight, but he would only back off if he felt it necessary for her, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable at all.

"And?" He breathed out, tingling Penny's skin with his hot breath.

"I never really put much thought into it, because, well you are.. you. And you have Amy."

"Don't bring her up, Amy doesn't have anything to do with us, I've told you, she proved to be unsatisfying compared to you."

Penny nodded slowly, understanding, she took in a large gulp of air, pressing her chest up against Sheldon's, he had to, again, stop himself from taking any action that would involve pleasuring the both of them.

"I don't see how it would hurt.. to give it a try." Penny finally said.

"Is that a yes, to me having a chance with you?" Sheldon had to hear it, had to hear the three letter word, it would motivate him so much, to just hear her say that she could feel the same way.

"Maybe." was what he heard instead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know about you but I really like writing a seductive Sheldon, I will be updating soon and get back to all you lovely people, and please keep up with the reviews, I do like them. <strong>

**Read away.**


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few days after his let down in the laundry room, Sheldon was moping all around the apartment, he didn't make any slay comments, or insult anyone bluntly, didn't even make fun of Howard for not a PhD, no, Sheldon was just not used to having a busted heart.

Whenever Penny came over he wouldn't pay any attention to her, but he sometimes would glance up at her when she wasn't paying attention to him. When everyone had left for Pizza night, Leonard went up and confronted Sheldon about his odd behavior.

"Hey, Sheldon?"

"What it is Leonard?" Sheldon said dryly, he was making some nightly tea before bed, Sheldon didn't want to talk to anyone, he was trying to hide his disappointment, but he guessed he was worse at it then he thought.

"Is something the matter? You've been kind of.. well on the melancholy side of life lately, I'm starting to worry, did something happen?" Leonard stood at the island of the kitchen, arms propped up and studying his roommate.

Sheldon could feel Leonard's eyes on him, he stopped pouring his tea and faced Leonard, the look of indifference, he wore it well.

"I would be lying if I said everything was alright, but it's not." Sheldon went back to making his tea.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

"I don' t see why, you won't understand.. or maybe you would." Sheldon thought about telling Leonard, telling him how he has fallen for Penny, but is now suffering his first of many heartbreaks, and he's unsure of how to deal with it.

"I could try to help, if you explain, was it about that theory you were working on? I saw you took it all down."

"Yes, it has to do with the theory, but I'm not sure I want pursue it anymore, it's shown me that it is troublesome at best."

"Oh come now," Leonard walked around the island and leaned against it, Sheldon didn't move, but stood facing his roommate and sipped his tea, while his friend would try and cheer him up, "this isn't the Sheldon Cooper I know. If every great scientist or superhero gave up when something didn't go the way they wanted it, nothing would ever get done, and they wouldn't be our role models, just don't let this, whatever it is, slow you down. I'm sure you'll get what you want in the end if you just go for it again." With that Leonard left Sheldon alone, for the longest time he just sipped his tea, he didn't want to take Leonard's advice, the last time he did that this is where he ended up.

Hurt and confused.

Sheldon thought this over well into the night, he didn't get much sleep, he wondered around the apartment, or even just laid in bed staring up at the ceiling. First he thought about everything logically, but it just made no sense to him why he was so bummed that Penny didn't give him the answer he so wanted to hear. Then he tuned out that part of him, and all the while with an aching heart, laid motionless, hoping for an answer to just fall right out of the sky. That didn't happen either, so he rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

"You want to be with her."

He said this out loud to himself, and found it that he could sleep now once he realized, that's why it pained him.

The next morning Sheldon was going to give Amy a surprise visit, hoping maybe if he at least try to preoccupy himself with another female, maybe he would even gain feelings for Amy, knowing fully well that she would return them.

This was a coward's way out of a heartbreak, but Sheldon didn't care, anything to get him to feel like himself again. Upon leaving his place, he saw Penny closing her door behind her as well, she was dressed in her work clothes, hair up in a messy bun.

Sheldon awkwardly shifted where he stood and got one last good look over her, mentally wanting her, before turning on his heels and bounding down the stairs.

"Sheldon wait!" Penny called after him, she reached him on the lower floor, "Did I do something wrong?"

All the things Sheldon wanted to say, like how he's never felt heartbreak before and he doesn't know how to deal with it, how he pulled a Leonard and listened to emo music the day she told him 'maybe'. How he realized it hurt him because he just got his hopes up that she would want to be with him like he wanted to be with her. Now he's going to try and get over her by going to see Amy, and he knows how it's going to fail, but with all that he wanted to tell her, he didn't.

"No, it's just my own personal problem."

"Oh.. I thought you were upset with me." Penny looked ashamed with herself.

"No, I'm not upset with you, it's more like disappointed." Sheldon watched as Penny's mouth gaped open, and anger over took her face.

"You know what, you really know how to be a jerk!" She screamed at him, Penny's face was red with embarrassment. Sheldon retaliated back.

"And you sure know how to mess with a guy's heart!" Sheldon couldn't believe he was actually raising his voice to Penny, but he gave up on seeing anything logical with her, after all she didn't like it when he was like that around her.

Penny's bottom lip quivered, and it looked like she was either going to punch him or cry on his shoulder, which ever it was Sheldon didn't bother to stay and find out, he then stomped down the rest of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Penny cried after him, but Sheldon didn't stop, he just rose his voice for her to hear him.

"To Amy's, not like you would care." He reached the front door, but before he could pass the threshold he heard Penny call after him once more.

"You jerk!"

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at Amy's house he only gave one knock, and didn't bother to call out her name like he would have with Penny. Now that he was so far away from her, he felt guilty, and wanted to run back and apologize, and let her know that it wasn't her fault, but it was much to late for that.<p>

Amy opened her door and greeted Sheldon in that drawl voice of hers. "Why hello, Sheldon, what can I do you for?"

"I have a request for you." Sheldon's hands were held behind his back, he was all serious now.

"And what would that be?" Amy raised one eyebrow up at him.

"Kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, this was a short chapter, but I had fun writing it, thank you all so much for the reviews! Gosh you are all so kind. Next chapter will be up sooner then you guys will know what to do with yourself's <strong>

**Read away.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was plain to see that Amy was waiting for one of Sheldon's typical and overused "Bazinga!", but when that didn't come Amy just shrugged her shoulder's and accepted this man. Though how Sheldon wished this was only a joke, maybe it would ease him if it was.

"Well that's an odd request, but why the hell not."

"Thank you, Amy, for participating."

Amy closed her eyes and puckered up her lips, stood on her tip toes, waiting for Sheldon to fulfill is part of the motion. Sheldon then leaned over, kissed Amy, and felt disgusted with himself, Sheldon pulled away as fast as he leaned in.

"I'm sorry, Amy, this was a mistake."

"How? I thought it was rather thrilling, did you not find it thrilling?"

"No, not in the least."

"Well.. That was a tad rude, but I understand."

"No, you couldn't possibly understand."

"Try me."

Could Sheldon really tell Amy? She was just as much his friend as she was Penny's, and he had to tell someone, as long as that someone wasn't Leonard, and they wouldn't tell Leonard.

"I guess I can rely on you with my problems."

"Of course you can, now please come in."

Sheldon nodded his head, followed Amy into her place, closed the door behind him, and took a spot on the couch.

"Alright, Sheldon, what seems to be bothering you, and it's no secret that something is bothering you, it was plain to see that when we would all come over for diner at your place." So it was obvious to everyone, not just Leonard, Sheldon Lee Cooper; you can't hind feelings at all.

"Well I seem to be taking what someone had told me at bit too heavy-heartily, which as everyone can tell, has mislead me, and I think I may have just ruin my relationship with that person for being cold to them, when really they had done nothing wrong, now I'm just disheartened and have no one to turn too."

"I see, well that would distress anyone, please fill me in fully so I can better help you."

"Before I tell you anymore, would you please promises not to become disappointed with me or my actions?"

"Of course, Sheldon, you know me to be a very understanding women."

"Right, anyways, getting right to the point. I have grown feelings of compassion in a romantic way with one of our friends, and after asking them if they would ever consider having the same feelings for me, I became miffed with their answer, and acted very childish for the past few days." For some reason Sheldon felt it was alright to tell Amy this, she was the type to keep other people's life's to herself, and would not go and gossip about it. And the logical outcome of this was? Well he could tell someone who wont get hurt, or so he thought they wouldn't become hurt.

"I see, and who would this lucky person be?" Sheldon could sense that Amy might be a tad jealous, but he's already gone to far into divulging everything, it would be illogical to back out now.

"Well, it's-"

Amy's phone loudly went off, and buzzed widely on her coffee table.

"Pardon me for a moment while I see who it is." Amy announces while she reaches for her phone, Sheldon nods his head, he watches as Amy face changes while she reads the text.

"It's Penny, she says she wants to talk with you right away." Amy gives Sheldon a hard look, "How does she know you're here?"

Sheldon doesn't answer Amy, but rather he jumps up from the couch, feeling every muscle in his body screaming at him to run, that there is still hope if he can make it back in time.

"I'm sorry, Amy, but I really need to go now, I promises once all of this is resolved I will fill you in like I said I would, but now I really need to be somewhere." Sheldon dashes out of Amy's place, and catches the first bus he can get on.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later Sheldon is pounding on Penny's door.<p>

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Penny!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Penny!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Penny!"

Penny swings open her door very frustratingly, and to her disbelieve she is confronted with a sweaty and out of breath Sheldon. He is bent over on his knees and painting, he tries his best to greet her with a smile, but it didn't stay on his face long, it was hard for him to smile when he's trying to breath right.

"Did you really run all the way here?" Penny asked, Sheldon could tell she was trying to act like a bitch, but he could hear the concern in her voice, and that brought the smile back to his face.

"I took the wrong bus, and was dropped off five blocks away, I ran from there. Could I please come inside?"

Penny helped Sheldon to his seat, and went to go get him a glass of water, that he gulped down. Penny sat down on the couch, folded her arms and crossed her legs and looked at Sheldon in complete amusement. Sheldon had just ran five blocks for a girl, got sweaty, for a girl, and nearly passed out and tripped up the stairs, for a girl. Yes, he was indeed crazy for Penny, even if he didn't fully understand it yet, he was just delighted that she was giving him a second chance.

"Penny, I am so sorry for how I behaved, please if there is a way to make it up to you, tell me. I want to make it right again."

Penny's hard stature got softer while Sheldon spoke, Penny couldn't stay mad at Sheldon, even if she tried.

"Sheldon, if you want to make this better, please just sit and listen." Sheldon nodded his head, smiling happily at the women who got closer to him on the couch, he watched as she arched body when she started to talk.

"What you said today really hurt me and-"

"I know, I'm so sorry, I-"

Penny cut him off by putting a finger over his lips, "I asked for you to let me talk," Penny slowly took her finger off his lips and placed her hand back into her lap, "like I was saying it really hurt me, but it opened up my eyes to what I was doing, because I know you so well, I guess I took advantage to the fact that you wouldn't have mind waiting on somebody like me, and I guess I was wrong."

Penny twiddled her thumbs while she spoke, she didn't look Sheldon in the eyes, but that's what he so desperately wanted, was to have her look at him, talk to him, help him figure out why he's such a mess over a single word that shouldn't have affected him the way it did. It was neither a 'yes' or a 'no', but yet he acted like it was a 'no' and he could have hated himself for that.

"And that was wrong of me, I left you hanging, because I wasn't sure I wanted to give you my real answer, so here it is. Sheldon, there is a no doubt in my mind that you and me can have something great," at this Sheldon could have jumped up and cheered out loud how happy he was, he was more excited about hearing this then the time Penny got him the napkin with Leonard Nimoy's signature, "but I would like it if you give me some time, please?"

This however, he could have cared less about, but it was Penny's feelings, so he would respect that.

"Why do you need some time?" Sheldon got closer to her, he wanted to place his hand on her knee, but he was unsure about it, he didn't want to cross and lines, as they would say; 'He's walking on thin ice.' Why would Sheldon be walking on ice? He would never know, but he knew that it wasn't safe, so he's taking it slowly.

"Because, I still might not be over Leonard."

Sheldon, who was usually calm, felt slight rage and jealousy at hearing his roommates name being said at this moment.

"I see, I guess I can sit idly by, and let you eradicate your feeling for him."

"Do you have to make it sound like that?" Penny buried her face in her hands out of frustration

Sheldon could have put it more nicely, but he didn't feel like it, "Not really."

Penny rolled her eyes, but she still smiled at Sheldon, he then leaned over and gave Penny a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I have my answer, I think now I can wait for you, as long as you need I'll give it to you, I want to make sure that you'll feel the same way as I feel for you."

"Oh, Honey, I already do, or I think I do anyways, just this whole thing with Leonard and Amy, I just don't want to cause some drama."

"Penny, you don't need to worry about Amy, Leonard however, I'm not to sure.. Wait, you're saying you have the same feelings for me?"

Penny gave a coy smile a brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, this small act made Sheldon actually become a little horny. Once more, fighting any and all urges just to hear her speak.

"Well, yeah, I mean I'm different from you, I actually know why I like you. Sheldon, you may be a total freak at times, but you can be a very sweet guy, and you're honest, and Sheldon you may not know this but you care more then you think you do, I've seen it.. you're like the Beast from that Disney movie."

Sheldon knew that movie far to well, ugly beast falls in love with the most beautiful girl in town, shows her he has a kind side, and she falls in love with him at the end.. Is Penny saying that he's ugly and people want to run him out of town?

Nope, that couldn't be it.

"You show people one side of you, but you save the other side for someone you care about in a special way, just like the Beast did with Belle."

"Penny where are you going with this?" Sheldon was getting confused with her girly movie reference.

"I'm saying, Sheldon, you're like my Beast."

In a way, Sheldon was touched by this, he understood what Penny was trying to get at, Sheldon was that unapproachable man, but once he found someone who made him want to be a better person, he would become that better person.

For Penny though, Sheldon would do more then just become a better person, he'd become the best person for her, so she couldn't feel hurt, disappointed, or mistreated again.

"Penny, I can't yet put all my feelings into words like you can, I've tried my best, but I'm still not good at it, but you do need to know, once I'm able to, I promise, I won't let you down." Sheldon leaned all the way over the to Penny's side and kissed her fully on the lips, it was different from their first kiss.

It held more passion, and it screamed all the words that Sheldon couldn't say just yet. Like how he wanted protect her, please her, help her have a better life. How he knew he could do all of this for her, if he just finally got a grip on his feelings, and finally realized just how much he needed her.

Sheldon had one task on his mind right now; be with Penny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again my loves, you didn't have to wait long for this chapter, I found this to be the tipping point to what all will happen next! And Go Amy for actually caring, I kind of like writing her too, I will be doing more if it now. Please don't stop reading and reviewing.<strong>

**Read away.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks went by with ease, Sheldon was able to focus on his work, poke fun at Howard for not having a PhD, and he got to kiss Penny almost everyday. He did agree to give Penny her time to get over Leonard, just like she agreed to give Sheldon a kiss every time they were together. it wasn't much, but it was something and to Sheldon that is all that mattered.

Yes, he was still sorting out all of his thoughts, but he finally realized the day he fell for Penny was. It was when he had asked Penny out on a date, yes it was intended to make Amy jealous, but deep down, it was something that he really wanted for himself. In other words; he was subconsciously falling for her. It was Thai food night at the apartment, everyone was over like always, Sheldon sat in his spot and Penny sat in the arm chair next to him, both of them had their knees touching. Half way through the meal all three girls went up to go get more drinks for everyone, Sheldon gave Penny a seductive smile as she walked away, she returned him the favor with flashing one her coy smiles at him.

Raj and Howard gave Sheldon a look, he was smiling down at his food, that smile that gives away everything.

"Dude, what was that about?" Howard asked

"Yeah, you were giving Penny bedroom eyes." Raj added while he sipped his beer again.

"I most certainly was not, I was just giving her a friendly, thank-you-for-getting-me-another-drink, kind of smile."

"No, you were giving her bedroom eyes, I would know I invented that." Raj tipped his beer bottle in Sheldon's direction.

"How could you have 'invented' them when you can't even talk to a girl unless you have booze in your system?" Howard questioned Raj.

"Dude, it's called body language. Pssh amateurs."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, it was easy for him to act like himself around everyone, now that he knew he had a chance to be with Penny, yes Leonard was still apart of this picture, but Penny has told Sheldon that she doesn't think he will be a threat to what they have, will have, and also she tells Sheldon everyday that he's almost done waiting.. Just a little more time.

Sheldon is reasonable of this, after all he s slowly changing with this "time" that he has been given. He doesn't even remembered how it felt to be the "old Sheldon" . Yes he still strongly felt that he will be given the Nobel Prize, and that he's a walking god, but he's slowly stepping away from that, so he can be with Penny on a closer level. And share the things that make him happy with her, and they already do that.

Sheldon and Penny will go out on dates sometimes, or they will sit in and watch some T.V. Penny had forced him to watch Sex and The City with her, he's never watched such and absurd show before, what's most frightening about this was he was actually understanding it, then he wondered if Penny's mind works like that of the girls in the show. Something he finds scary and doesn't want to think about ever again.

But Sheldon Cooper doesn't play fair, he made her watch a whole Firefly marathon with him, and a back-to-back Doctor Who special, to his surprise Penny was actually asking question. He happily answered everyone of hers, and promises himself next time that he will ask questions about the show she makes him watch. Sheldon liked that about Penny though, she would do slight things like; ask him questions, see how is work is coming along, or if he wants anything while she is out, just to make him feel comfortable, in his own way. And to make up for it Sheldon hugs her every time she does something nice for him, he even cuddles with her, and holds her hand while they are out in public or alone in one of the apartments.

"I'd have to agree with Raj on this Sheldon, you were giving Penny somewhat bedroom eyes." Leonard spoke up.

Sheldon tensed up, if Leonard found out that Sheldon has feelings for Penny and he can win her over better then his best friend, what would happen between them? More then likely Leonard would sulk for days, go back to singing along to poorly written songs about heartbreak, and it would be all Sheldon's fault.

Of every female on earth who would be compatible for Sheldon, he had to gain feelings for one that had none of the same qualities. However that was another thing that attracted Sheldon to Penny, she wasn't like him at all, no she was so different, she keeps things interesting for him.

"I'm hearing my name, what are you guys talking about?" Penny walked back with some water.

"Oh, nothing really." Howard said like the know-it-all he wished he was.

"Yeah, just how Sheldon wants to do you." When Raj has alcohol, he can be your worst nightmare if he knows something about you that you really wish he would pass out every time he opened his mouth to say something. Leonard laughed out loud.

"That's ridiculous!"

"I agree with Leonard, to have coitus with Penny, well there's just some places a scientist wont go."

Everyone in the group gave their own input on the subject, even Penny, who not so much said anything but nodded her head in agreement. Sheldon saw there was more to that head nod that the group did' t see, he saw Penny look at Leonard almost longingly, as if she wanted to be back with him. Or she just missed the sex. Either way, Leonard saw the glance as well, and even give it back at her, all the while Sheldon just sat there, knowing something was about to rise up.

Something he wished had been long and buried by now.

Everyone had left the apartment, Penny was the last to leave for she was the closet one to them, Sheldon walked her out to her door.

"She's just down the hall, Sheldon I think she will be fine."

"You never know Leonard." Sheldon said as he closes the door behind him, "So, are we still on for our date tomorrow?" Sheldon asked, getting ready to lean in for his kiss, Penny moved awkwardly were she stood, but kissed him anyways.

"Yeah, of course, I'll see you at six."

She closed the door on Sheldon, who for some reason could feel his heart ache again, and he knew it was because of what he just witnessed, even he could feel Penny's uncertainties with herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello again loveys, hope you all haven't forgotten about me. Anyways he is this chapter, sorry I know it's a little short, but I promises to make the next one much longer and hopefully more, well dramatic! I'm actually working on it now so you guys might have to come very soon.<strong>

**Read away.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sheldon stood there for a moment, wanting to knock on her door and see if she was alright, but reasoning told him to leave her alone. He could tell she was having some trouble getting over Leonard, after all he had treated her so well, Sheldon could try and understand how that would be hard feeling to be rid of. Sheldon still wasn't going to give in, after all Penny has told him that she does like him and she wants to be with him and see how things between them work out. If only Sheldon knew how to remove her feelings for Leonard, he'd do anything really, if only he knew what to do. Then the thought dawned on him; he was going to ask a specialist.

Out of all of Sheldon's friends, Howard seemed to know the most about how a females' mind works, so he decided to give him a visit during work tomorrow and ask what it is Sheldon should do about Penny. Sheldon made himself some nightly tea, finished up some more work that he had brought home with him, feeling he could not leave it at the office, and thought about Penny, and why was it that she had him, but yet still wanted Leonard?

Then he wondered if it would take anyone this long to get over a break up that was almost a year ago. Sheldon's mind then reached a halt, would this ever happen between him and Penny? More importantly, will he be able to live his life as it was, without her in it? He tried to block that thought out of his mind, and the pain out of his chest. He would never want that, that's why he has to win Penny over, and very soon.

Sheldon knocked on Howard's door, who came out at once with a surprised look on his face, he's not used to seeing Sheldon during work, well only at lunch that is.

"What can I do ya for, buddy?" Howard asked leaning in the doorway.

"Hypothetically speaking what do you do if the women you like may be holding feelings for another man?"

Howard watched Sheldon blankly, "Did someone reject you?"

"Hypothetically they did, but no, they are again; hypothetically have feelings for two men."

"Well if they have feelings for two guys it is obvious that- wait, why are you asking me this anyways?"

"Seeing how you in fact have the most experience with women, it's logical to ask you for help with my own women problems."

Howard didn't have to think this over, he just nodded his head in agreement with Sheldon.

"Fair enough, okay like I was saying, she should just get with the second guy, because obviously the first guy wasn't good enough for her, so why should she have to even think of him."

"That's what I'm trying to find out, so what do you think I should do?"

This time Howard did ponder this, when the idea struck him he snapped his fingers, "You should ignore her."

That was something Sheldon could not do.

"Now why on earth would I do that? I want to be with her, not push her away, that defeats every and all purpose in being with her."

"Hey now, hear me out, you know that old saying; 'absence makes the heart grow fonder'? It's obvious that she misses this other dude because he isn't a part of her life like before, unlike you, so if you ignore her and sort of stop coming around she'll start to miss you and forget about the other guy all together."

Sheldon actually found some logic in this, oh but his date was tonight, could he cancel it?

"But I have a date with her tonight."

"Even better, sweep her off her feet tonight then just drop off the face of the earth, this way she will think of you more."

"How long will one have to do this?" Sheldon prayed it won't be a very long time, he can hardly go three days without kissing Penny, and no longer then ten minutes before his thoughts were filled with her once again.

"That all depends on the girl, it could be days, weeks, never longer then a month though."

A month? Sheldon has only been with Penny a little over a month, and to be without her for that long, he'd truly be a mess of the man he once was.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Good man, don't forget, sweep her off her feet tonight."

Sheldon nodded, turning to go back to his own office he could hear Howard mutter a remark to himself before the door closed shut, "Amy better thank me for this later." Oh Howard if only you knew that these feelings are not for Amy, but for Penny. No one knows that Sheldon has these feeling or could even begin to understand how Sheldon could have these feelings for Penny, but he did, and never really wanting to admit it to anyone but himself.

* * *

><p>Six O'clock had finally arrived and Sheldon was ready, he was dressed out in some of his more normal clothes, a button up shirt, sleeves rolled up and a fresh pair of black jeans. He was aiming for dashing tonight on this date, and that was just the result he had gotten, Penny went wide eyed and nearly drooled over the nicely dressed Sheldon Cooper.<p>

"Wow, Sheldon you look very handsome! You sure can clean up when you need to."

"Thank you, Penny, you equally look desirable." And he was right, she was in a white blouse, red skirt, and leggings, Sheldon couldn't help but find Penny to be even more beautiful then she already is when she decided to get dressed up for their dates.

Sheldon took Penny's hand and walked her down the stairs, to her car and even held open the car door for her.

"So where to?" Penny started the car and Sheldon saw her "Check Engine" light was still on, however he didn't make a comment about this, he knows how much it annoys her when he points it out.

"Just go down Colorado Blvd."

"Oh Sheldon, please don't tell me you are making me go to the Cheesecake Factory."

"No, of course not, but you are always mentioning how there is a lovely Olive Garden down the street." Sheldon gave her the koala face that has always made him get his way with her, Penny chuckled and went to the restaurant, eager for what Sheldon has planed, and Sheldon was just as eager to give her one of very many more to come; great nights that he wishes to spend with her.

They get to the Olive Garden, at first Sheldon was alright with this small change, be when he realized that there were no cheeseburgers on the menu, he started to question himself a bit, if he could actually try some soup he has never heard of, or some pasta he might not like. But then again this was not about him, it was about Penny, so he shut up the reasoning inside himself and asked Penny to help him order.

"Penny?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"I'm having trouble deciding what it is I should get, they don't seem to have any of my usual, well anything really." Penny giggled, Sheldon felt helpless and a little hopeless, and even a bit of blush creeping up his cheeks, but he knew Penny would be able to find something that he would like; and he was never wrong about that.

"Oh here we go, they have Cheese Ravioli, you like Ravioli don't you?" Sheldon's smile could not be helped, "Of course I do, I think I will just have that then." It always brought Sheldon great pleasure that Penny knew him so well. After that there were no more 'mishaps' as far as diner went, they ate peaceful and talked, laughed at each other stories. Sheldon knew this night was for Penny, but he also wanted to have a good time himself, which he was, but he could not help but dread not being able to do this anytime soon, because of what Howard had said, he wanted to have Penny, and if this was a way to get her, then he would try anything. It would pain him though, but he really hoped he'd be the only one to suffer, and to have Penny all for himself when this is all over, and he would watch the pain just vanish right out of him.

"Would you like any Desert tonight?" asked the waiter.

"No, this will be all for tonight, thank you anyways." Sheldon handed the man back the bill, rose to his feet and held his hand out for Penny.

"That was so good, and I'm so full.. I guess I should be getting you home soon, huh?" Penny slightly pouted next to Sheldon.

"No, you don't, we actually have two more places that you need to be at." Again he held open her door.

"We do? Well where?"

"I'm sure you are aware of this place called Moonlight Rollerway?"

"Sheldon Cooper, are you taking me roller skating?"

"That was my plan, yes."

"I didn't think you would be one who was into that kind of thing."

"Oh, no, I have poor balance on skates, crowds of people and children tend to make me uneasy, and new places, well I just don't like them is all."

"Then why on earth would you put yourself through all of that tonight?"

"Because I know it's something you like, and this night is for you, I want you to have the best time possible."

Penny could not help but blush, and this made Sheldon feel pride within himself, that he could get this kind of reaction out of Penny, he smiled at her while she drives, not taking his eyes off her at all.

They get to the Rollerway and at once Penny lets out a gasp of excitement, Sheldon looks around, displeased with what he sees, but they get there skates anyways. Sheldon puts up a small fight with the worker behind the counter, requesting that he gets clean and unused skates; it didn't go over well. Sheldon sprayed the skates with disinfectant spray and something for athletes foot before being forced in the skates by Penny, who didn't seem to mind being seen with a grown man throwing a fit over a pair of skates, she was actually laughing about it, never dropping her smile.

As soon as Sheldon sets a shaky leg on the rink, he slips and tumbles to the floor, hitting his butt on the hard ground, Penny rolls around him and helps him up.

"I think I will just watch you have a good time while is stand off in the distance."

"Oh, don't you even think about it, you are skating with me. I'm going to help you." Penny talks Sheldon through what it is he should do, Sheldon moves slowly and very poorly through the arena, he falls a couple dozen more times, each time landing on a new part of his body, whether it be his butt, hip, or even his sides. Slowly bruises were forming on him, but each time he fell he was allowed to lean on Penny while she tried to show him how he should move his feet, this he didn't mind. Within half and hour he was skating just as well as Penny, they held hand and went around the giant circle many times over. The lights went out and a disco ball fell, and the whole place was filled with what might as well be little stars. Sheldon looked over to see that Penny had a wide grin on her face, Sheldon leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Wait for me," with that he skates off and goes over to the DJ.

"Do you take request?" Sheldon had to scream over the music.

"Sure do." the DJ yelled back.

"Splendid, I would like you to play a song!"

As Sheldon was making his way back over to Penny the song 'Thinking of you' by Radiohead filled the arena with it's slow but rhythmic beat, Penny looked at Sheldon in complete surprise.

"Oh. My. Sheldon!" Penny threw her arms around Sheldon, and for a long time they just dance around each other in a circle to the beat of the song, Sheldon then leaned whispered in her ear, "I thought you would have liked this song, I started listening to them, if you could tell," Sheldon smiled down a Penny, who was beaming a smile of her own. Sheldon closed the gap between their lips by kissing Penny deeply. He was going to miss this, he was going to miss her, but he had tonight and he was damned sure to make the best of it, all for her.

They stayed at the Rollerway until nine o clock, they left holding hands and both still walking like they had their skates on, this made it hard for Sheldon to walk right for all of three minutes, "I guess I'm taking you home now, right?"

"No, you are not, I told you we have two stops after Olive Garden," he points to the Rollerway, "That was only one."

"But it's getting so late and you have work tomorrow and I don't want you to oversleep."

"Tonight isn't about me, it's you, besides the place we are stopping at is on the way home, so you don't need to worry."

"Alright if you say so, where to then." Sheldon smiles in his seat, "I believe the place is called KindKreme." Penny's eyes went wide and she mouth out, "I love that place." Sheldon chuckled and remarked, "I know you do."

* * *

><p>Around 10:30 both Sheldon and Penny came up to their floor, holding hands, a bowl of ice cream in the other hand, and laughing. Sheldon Cooper had done it, he had swept Penny off her feet tonight, she held his hand while she drove home and normally Sheldon would protest to this, but to have her hold his hand, well he cold not say no to that. Sheldon was the perfect gentleman, he walked her to her door, even held it open for her while she put her ice cream down on the table.<p>

"Would it be alright if I got a kiss goodnight?" Sheldon asked, being as cocky as one can be.

"I don't see why not." Penny looped her arms around his neck and Sheldon pulled her close by the waist, he leaned in slowly but stopped just short of her lips, he had to know before he went through with this kiss; has she finally gotten over Leonard.

"Penny?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"Am I done waiting?" Sheldon felt Penny's coy smile on his lip, and she got even closer to him, her answer tingled his skin as she whispered it playfully, "Maybe."

With that Sheldon made their lips touch for the final time tonight, his heart beating widely inside him, he tangled himself within this person, even if he didn't always like to show it, he does have feelings, some of them are very strongly for Penny, and Penny alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you guys miss me? Well here you are, the next chapter like I promised so long ago. I don't own Radiohead or any of the places mentioned in here, I Googled them (I don't own Google too..) keep up with the reviews? Please? And well keep an eye out for the next chapter<strong>

**Read Away**


	8. Chapter 8

The next three days were hell for Sheldon, he had decided that it was best to take up Howard's advice, but it was proving to be the worst thing he has ever done with his life. Again Sheldon Cooper was a poor liar, so every time he was confronted by Penny, he would just dash away.

Even that didn't work for very long, somehow it had slipped his mind that Penny would come over for diner at his place, making him screwed unless he were to skip diner, which he never does so he wasn't going to start. All he could do was try his best and not talk to her, reach out for her hand, or ever attempt to hug her, but no, Sheldon had to force himself not to do any of those actions of personal affection.

He had to sit idly back and watch Penny get downhearted with his lack of attention for her, twice she has stopped him in the hall, unannounced to her that Sheldon was in the process of ignoring her, so she tried to hug him but he pushed past her and bolted to a safe location; his bedroom. Being away from Penny was becoming a difficult task for Sheldon indeed, if he knew this would have been the result he would have never listened to Howard in the first place. However it was also proving to be successful, Penny was trying hard to get Sheldon's attention, and he was even noticing her gazing at him instead of Leonard. Now if only Sheldon could keep this up for a few more days, Penny would forget all about Leonard, and be with Sheldon, like he wanted.

Tonight was no different, it was the forth night of having to ignore Penny and act like he didn't want to be around her, basically act the way he did when she first moved in. He sat in his spot, took overly large bites of his pizza, giving him some what of a stomach ache but he over looked that, and feel the pressure of Penny's eyes on him. But it was more of a comforting pressure, he at least knew that she was staring at him, and that meant she missed him, and maybe wanted the same thing as him finally. Sheldon got up from his spot to go get more to drink, in his hurry he didn't notice Penny getting up and following him into the kitchen.

"Hey." Penny said softly, but Sheldon pretended not to hear her and continued to fill his glass up with water, the strange thing was he hadn't been holding his glass like he thought he was. He turned and looked pass Penny, but his cup wasn't with his food, no it was in Penny's hands, she was waving it in front of his face. Sheldon was taken aback by not only how close Penny was to him, but how he could in fact forget his cup, taking it from her he nodded his head as thanks, then started to fill his cup like planed.

Penny leaned on the counter close to him, she looked confused and hurt, Sheldon didn't like that, but was there really any other way he could have approached this problem? He wasn't the type of man to know what could have been done in this situation, so how was he to know if he was really going at it the right way?

"Did I do something?" Penny asked, barely above a whisper.

Sheldon went stiff, how could he say that the reason he wasn't talking to her was because he wanted her to miss him, and not that she did something wrong?

"No, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why won't you look at me?" Sheldon could hear her throat close up over her words.

Sheldon felt trapped, if he turned around he might be compelled to do something that would give himself away to everybody, but if he didn't he'd hurt this one girl who he never wanted to harm. So he meant this demand half way, Sheldon turned his head only so much, to where he wasn't directly looking at her.

"I'm just preoccupied with pouring my drink, I don't want to spill it then have to wipe up the mess, all because I decided to turn and face you."

"Alright, then how come you have been acting so weird around me, I mean, weirder then you normally are?"

Sheldon let out a deep sigh and placed his cup down, braced himself, and turned to face Penny.

"This doesn't concern you."

That wasn't a complete lie of course, but it was the only thing he could think to say.

The reaction she gave said it all, Penny was hurt, beyond hurt, and of course it was all because Sheldon was unsure of what he should have done. It looked as if Penny wanted to slap him one, or fall apart at his feet, either way Sheldon didn't want it to happen. He just wanted to apologize and call himself a fool, and kiss the pain away, for the both of them. Again he could not do that.

"Can.. can we, like talk or some shit?" Penny brushed her hair in her face to try and hide the face she was making.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Why? Why not?" Penny was screaming in a whisper, if that was even possible.

"I don't want to, that's why, it's pointless for me to talk about this with you at this time, now if you please, I'd like to finish my pizza and be off to bed."

Sheldon didn't touch his pizza after that, he just walked right past Penny and into his room, where for the time being he was safe and no one would bother him.  
>The noise behind his door slowly died down over time, no one had came to see how he was doing, and that was how he preferred it, that was until the gang left and Leonard knocked on his door.<p>

"Sheldon?"

"Please leave me alone."

Leonard didn't listen, he slowly made his way over to Sheldon, who was curled up in fetal position on his bed, and Sheldon could feel Leonard hover over him.

"Well it's obvious that something is wrong, and I wanna be sure you'll be fine."

Sheldon rolled just enough to look up at his roommate, "I will indeed be fine , so you don't have to fret over my emotional well being."

"Oh, okay.." Leonard was slowly backing away form Sheldon, but then he decided to talk again, "Did something happen between you and Penny or what?"

Sheldon's heart hammered in his chest and could feel his cheeks get warm, he was feeling almost guilty for not telling Leonard about it, but he knew he just couldn't do it. All he wanted right now was for Leonard to leave, and never to bring up this topic again, even though Sheldon knows Leonard isn't dumb and has maybe already figured out that Penny and him have been having a thing, Sheldon still just won't have it.

"No, of course not, what would make you assume such a thing?"

"Do I need to call your mother?"

Sheldon sat up right, Leonard wasn't really going to play that card, was he?

"Now, Leonard, there really is no need for that, I am being honest, nothing is going on with me and Penny, don't be so absurd."

"I didn't ask if there was something between you, I asked if something happened.. is there something going on you re not telling me?"

Quick. Lie.

"Yes."

It still amazes Sheldon how he can't simply lie like everyone else.

"Oh.. Well, what is it?"

Okay, Sheldon this time; lie better.

"She.. We.. I.. She asked if she looked a little chubby in her work clothes and I gave her my honest answer and it offend her and she insist that I apologize to her for my honesty."

"Really? That's what happened?"

Leonard stared Sheldon down, and Sheldon tried his best not to have his face twitch, to his surprise Leonard believed this, said his goodnight and went back to his room. Sheldon got changed for bed, but he just laid there in his bed, feeling guilty for lying to Leonard, and just felt like a horrible person for treating Penny the way he did today, he hopes that some sleep and maybe a fresh start will really be all that he needs.

* * *

><p>Sleep wasn't the answer at all, when Sheldon woke up he still felt like he had the night before, instead of sleeping his problems away he'd figured it would be best to talk to someone, whether it be Amy or Howard. Maybe even Penny herself. After his morning routine Sheldon decided to take the first step and go over to Penny's, once he was in the hallway he simply stared at her door for over five minutes, then backed out and went down stairs. Sheldon just couldn't do it, he doesn't even know the basis for how to confront Penny about this whole ordeal they happen to be having.<p>

While he took slow steps down the stairs Sheldon thought about what to do, and how he could fix this, for it was obvious that talking to Penny was going to be difficult, or maybe he was only thinking that it was going to be like that, maybe instead it would be an easy fix, just tell her and have her understand the reasoning for why he was behaving that way. Sheldon made up his mind, he turned around and went back up to his level, once Penny's door came into view he knocked like he normally would.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Penny."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Penny!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Penny!"

When the door opened Sheldon was excepting to be greeted by Penny, but she wasn't the one who opened the door, instead it was Leonard who was standing in front of Sheldon.

"Where's Penny?" Sheldon questioned, he didn't like seeing Leonard in the doorway.

"Oh, she's here, I was just.." Leonard looked behind him and entered the hallway with Sheldon, slowly he closed the door behind him, "I was talking to her about this fight you guys seem to be having."

Sheldon had to control himself from freaking out, leave it to Leonard to go snooping around places he really shouldn't be.

'Oh, well there was no need for that really, I was actually here to just patch everything up myself. So you can scurry along now."

Sheldon moved past Leonard and was about to knock again when Leonard spoke up, "Hey, Sheldon?"

"Yes?" Sheldon faced his roommate, who he noticed looked sullen at the time, "Don't make her upset anymore then she already is." Sheldon was perplexed by Leonard's statement, now why would Sheldon upset Penny? Leonard turned, faded into their apartment, leaving Sheldon alone finally. Sheldon did' t bother to knock again after that, he just let himself in, he saw Penny laid out on her couch with one arm over her eyes.

"Penny?"

Sheldon went and sat in his chair and leaned closer to her, "Penny, I'm ready to talk."

"Oh, you're ready to talk? I've been ready sense after our date. Was this punishment for making you wait?" Penny sat up and glared at Sheldon, he could tell she was crying, her eyes were slightly puffy and red.

"No, absolutely not, I would never have do that sort of thing."

"Well, Sheldon, that's what it feels like."

Sheldon looked down at his hands and started twiddled his thumbs, it felt like it was time to let her know.

"Penny, I am sorry, I was just frustrated, and feed up with having to wait for you, I'm still not used to this whole "feelings" thing, I had plenty of time though to actually think it over, but know i want to know why were you the one not sure? The one that needed time?"

Penny bit her bottom lip and looked distressed, at this moment it almost made Sheldon want to drop the whole conversation, apologize for everything, and if he really had to, beg for a second chance.

"I'm sure now, does that even matter to you?" Penny's bottom lip started to pout.

"Of course it does."

"Sheldon, I'm.. I just don't think I can be with someone who can't even explain how they feel."

Sheldon felt betrayed, beaten, and just tore apart, and it wasn't by Penny's words, no it was by his own heart. He understood, he understood like anyone else finally, but that wasn't enough for her, or himself. Now it was all about accepting, he could no longer hide or deny how he feels.

He liked Penny, because she helped him finally feel human, and it only took him almost his whole life to feel this way.

"Penny, it was not about understanding, I know why now, but I couldn't accept it, so I was hoping you would. I didn't understand why I felt this way at first and I was hoping you would help me, show me, because for the first time in a tremendous amount of time I didn't understand something so simple, but now I do. I also know that I'm done waiting, either you have me.. or.."

Sheldon never did finish his sentence, he just looked at Penny wistfully, then got up and walked away.

He was neither giving up or being defeated, Sheldon just wanted to feel his heart ache once more, alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow! super long time sense my last update, I'm so sorry I keep all you lovely people waiting, but here it finally is! Not sure how good it's going to be, but that's what reviews are for right?<strong>

**Read away.**


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day was a blur for Sheldon, all he really knew was that he went to work and came home, did his normal routine, but everything was mashed together in his brain and he just couldn't sort it out like he wanted it too, so he left it like that. When it was time for diner everyone was over like always, except for Penny, Sheldon didn't find this surprising at all, he did upset her and it was only punishment that doesn't get to see her. Sheldon was ready to sit down and dig in with the rest of the gang, but he didn't sit, he just stood there feeling like he was in an out of body experience, one where he watched himself walk into his bedroom and close the door without a word.  
>It wasn't to long before Leonard came knocking on Sheldon's door, Sheldon didn't give any invitation to either enter or leave so Leonard walked right in, took his normal position and hovered over Sheldon with his arms crossed over his chest.<p>

"I thought I asked you not to upset Penny."

"I did just as you asked." Sheldon said coolly, feeling almost sorry for himself.

"Then why isn't she here?"

"beats me, that women can do as she pleases."

Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, Sheldon wasn't willing to give away what he knew about what as been going on for the past few months.

"Sheldon you know you can tell me anything."

"I know this, Leonard," Sheldon sat up and faced his roommate, "but there are things that aren't meant to be shared, simple as that. What's been bugging me I don't want to discuss with anyone."

"Not even with Penny?"

Sheldon didn't even wanted to hear her name, not even if it was Leonard or himself who happened to voice her name, no, Sheldon was far to numb to do anything at that moment. Sheldon got up and held the door open for Leonard, extending is arm, letting Leonard know he should leave. Leonard rolled his eyes but to avoid fighting he left anyways, "Fine, you win." Sheldon slowly closed the door behind Leonard, taking in Leonard's words, Sheldon sought guidance out of them, even a hint of meaning if he could. As much as he tried to convince himself, the truth of course always came out, and when it did, Sheldon knew fully well, he knew.

He wasn't done with her.

No, Sheldon Cooper wasn't done with Penny at all, in his mind and his heart he was only at the beginning of this "quest". A quest to find his own heart, and it started with Penny, so that's how he was going to make it end. With Penny

Sheldon wanted to confront her now, but he knew best by all of Leonard's mistakes that it is best to leave her alone for the night at least, so that was what he did, he just stayed up in his room until morning.

At around midnight Sheldon heard knocking at the front door, but he just laid there in his bed and let Leonard get the door, he feared who would be banging his door down at this time of night anyhow.

The next morning Sheldon got ready like he normally did, he happened to hear some noise in Leonard's room, but he didn't bother himself with it, after all Sheldon felt that Leonard was still annoyed with what Sheldon said to him last night, about not wanting to tell him what was going on, so he wasn't going to poke his nose into other business besides his own. Sheldon was out in the kitchen when Leonard came to greet him, he looked tired and troubled, Sheldon wasn't completely sure why, maybe it was that guest from last night.

"Morning Leonard."

"Sheldon.. I'm sorry."Sheldon raised a brow at Leonard, was he apologizing for last night?

"Oh, Leonard if you are talking about what happened between you and I last night I should be the one to say sorry not you-"

Then Sheldon saw what it was Leonard was sorry for, Penny was creeping out of Leonard's room, hair a mess and looking just as bad as Leonard was.

Without giving it much thought Sheldon just stormed for the door and made it all the way to the stairs before his gut feeling told him to stop, why was he wasting all his time if she just crawled back to Leonard anyway, was it all pointless for him from the start? Was what he felt just a trick after all? Then Sheldon remembered what it was Penny had told him; how she couldn't be with a man who couldn't explain how he felt. That was something Leonard was good at, not Sheldon. So it only made sense to Sheldon that she would choose Leonard.

But that doesn't mean Sheldon was going to accept it, yes he was done waiting, done guessing, and above all Sheldon was done running, it was time he stopped being so childish and just do what he has been wanting to do for months, tell Penny everything, whether she was ready to hear him out or not.

Leonard came out after Sheldon, he looked very confused and also a little worried over his friends feelings.

"Sheldon, Penny was looking for you last night, she was well, very drunk. She came over and asked where you were and when I told her you were asleep she started crying."

"Why was she crying? I did what she had asked of me so she wouldn't have to cry. That women is so frustrating!"

"She was going on and on about how you.. Well didn't care anymore."

"Didn't- didn't care anymore? I have gone out of my way for her, and here she has the audacity to say I don't care. I've never stopped caring."

"Then why did you ignore her?"

Sheldon remembered Howard's words, about how when a girl likes two men she can be easily confused, so he was giving her the space and time that she had asked for. He waited. Now that the waiting was done, Sheldon could finally take the next step.

"Because I was a fool and listened to some idiot who doesn't even have a PhD."

Leonard was silent for a moment, then he asked, in a way he feared the answer. "I knew you guy were going through some kind of thing, but I just couldn't believe it would be this, I mean you guys would always butt-heads, but now you are just as crazy for her as I am.. maybe even more. Can I ask why? I know why I love her, but why do you?"

Sheldon gave a small smile, for once, he finally had the answer to that question.

"Because, she showed me that there was more to my life then just science, and that it's okay to show emotions, and to listen to something I sought to be irrelevant of feeling."

"have you told her this?" Leonard asked, pulling Sheldon away from his memories.

"Yeah, right now."

"Go for it." Leonard said hurtfully, but he was happy to finally see Sheldon mature.

Sheldon stormed back in to the kitchen, Penny was trying to fix herself a cup of coffee, she was still dressed in her evening outfit, a little low-cut black dress, this happened to add fuel to Sheldon's already fired-up sate of being.

"Penny, I need to talk to you." Sheldon states has he corners her.

"You need to talk to me? You need to? I need to! What was with you, you were trying so hard and putting in so much then you just up and stop? Why?" Tears were clinging to her lashes as she spoke, a few had fallen into her empty cup that she was holding on to, like if she didn't have something to crab, she'd fall through the floor.

"I did that to give you time and space. You asked me to wait for you, and that's just what I did."

"Wait for me? You stopped waiting, you stopped everything, you gave up and left."

"For your information you told me you couldn't be with a guy who couldn't explain how he felt. What else was I to do? I've never done this before, how should I know what I should have done?"

"That was the moment I gave you to tell me! So I could be with you, but you gave up and left! For a smart guy you sure are dumb!"

At this Sheldon couldn't hold back any longer, he took Penny's face into his hands and kissed her hungrily, he missed her, and he missed this. He missed feeling.  
>He pulled away and looked into her crying face.<p>

"If I really left, do you think I would be standing here and having this stupid fight with you? Don't you get it, I've waited for you, and I never wait for anything that I don't feel is necessary to living. I hate fighting yet I fought with you and I would fight for you, what would make you think that for one moment I gave up on going after you? Penny if I wanted to go and find someone else, I would have done that, if I wanted to leave you and be with someone else, wouldn't you think that I would have left already? Penny.. I.. I love you.. because I realized, that I need you, because you understand me better then anyone I have ever met. I took advice from you, I willingly went out of my way for you, I ran five blocks just to be sure I still had you in my life. This wasn't a theory anymore, or a hypothesis, or anything scientific like that, it was just me finally understanding.. that you have become a part of my life that I couldn't be without. To be honest you're the person I've spent so much time and effort on to be with, and you know how I feel about being around people. So please don't leave me, I would be so lost without. I love you Penny, I loved you before I even realized that I did."

Sheldon pushed Penny up to him, kissing her long and deep, finally everything came out, all his feelings, hopes, and dreams, they were out there in the open for her, and only her.

That night Sheldon made love to Penny, and even though he had never done such a thing before, he got the idea how to do it fast. When that was over the two of them just laid there, Sheldon held penny in his arms while she rested her head on his chest. His eyes were closed and he listened to nothing but her steady breathing, slowing heart beat, and the whisper she thought he didn't hear, the faint "I love you too." That escaped her lips before she feel asleep.

* * *

><p>5 years later<p>

Penny was laying in a hospital bed, Sheldon sat in a chair and held her hand in both of his, allowing her to grip it when she needed to. Her face was white, twisted with pain, and every part of her body was on fire, and Sheldon just sat there helpless.

Her breathing was heavy and forced, then she let out a scream and launched up in the bed, Sheldon stood up, never letting go of her hand, tried to calm her down to the best of his ability.

The next thing the both of them heard was the welling of a baby, Sheldon turned around just in time to see the doctors take his child away to get it cleaned off and checked to be sure it was healthy. He felt a slight squeeze on his hand he looked back down at Penny, she had a tired eyes and a sleepy smile on her face, along with so much pride. Sheldon sat back down and gave Penny a long and well deserved kiss.

"You did great." He told her, and he meant it, and he knew Penny wanted to hear that.

"Thanks hun, I was really worried there for a minute."

"You didn't have to be." Sheldon told her as he brushed hair out of her face.

Ten minutes later the doctor came back in the room with their baby wrapped in a blue blanket, he gave the baby to Penny. He had dark brown hair just like his father's, but his eye were almost the same hazel that was Penny's, he also had her lip shape. He reached out for Sheldon while in Penny's arms, she then passed him over to Sheldon, who held him close to himself.

"What should we call him?" Sheldon asked as he let his son wrap a tiny hand around Sheldon's pinkie finger. Penny gave it some thought then smiled wide, "Why not Leonard, we can call him Leo for short."

"Leonard? Like Leonard Nimoy?" Sheldon was thrilled she wanted to name their son after his idol.

"No. Like as our friend Leonard."

"Why on earth would we name my son after Leonard?"

"Our son, and because, if it wasn't for Leonard, there would have never been an us, or a him. Not to mention he was also your best man, you owe it to him."

Sheldon looked down at his son, and he had to admit that Penny was right, he owed all of this to his best friend.

"Alright, Leo it is. Little Leo Cooper." Sheldon smiled lovingly at his son Leo. "Our little Leo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sadly this is my last chapter that I will be writing of this story, but I am so beyond happy by how many of you gave reviews and read it, I loved writing this and it was super fun! I just had to stop myself before the story line went way of track. If you liked this one there is no need to worry I will be writing another Shenny story, and if you guys wanna know what it is about, well I guess you will just have to wait and read it.<strong>

**_Thank you._**

**Read away**


End file.
